A Mawile
by Zavefed
Summary: The day Vince completes his creation...he quits. How one event reignites a desire that young trainers have a desire for freedom, a desire to immerse yourself in nature! Also...Where do Rocket inventions come from? Well, a part of that question is solved! Oneshot turned Twoshot!
1. Oneshot

A Job Taken, A Friend Made

Summary: Team Rocket Scientists aren't given much credit, time to end that! Meet Vince, a Rocket Scientist and more. How one event reawakens a dream that young trainers live for; Adventure! OC Scientst

Please note that I won't be describing the visual aspect of pokemon as I expect readers to already know at least the pokemon from Gen I to Gen IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author's Note: I wanted to try my hand at making different types of stories and see what happens. Here i am, breathing life into my ideas and presenting it to my readers. Now it's time, I'll see where my skills and faults are and go from there.

Come on out One Shot!

Let's go!

* * *

"What to do, what to do..."

The black haired man glanced over at the statuses of the supposedly incoming batches of test subjects. This man towered over many of the workers and commanded respect with just his visage, he wasn't a man per se, he just looked much older than his liking because the stress-inducing conditions. He wore strange and advanced metal gauntlets and a huge white lab coat, identifying him as a scientist. Under his coat were his black pants, black shoes, and white shirt that had a red 'R' pin on it. These newcomers would be subjected to numerous experiments that would determine the effectiveness of future defense systems of Team Rocket bases.

Not old enough to be called a man and not young enough to be called a brat by his peers stood Vince. He had dedicated years of service to Team Rocket, he had worked on upgrading a good majority of the Rocket armaments. Be it vehicles, robots, or fortresses he was able to upgrade or create altogether new armors, projectiles, and new power sources. If there was one thing that he had learned from his reports over time is that...

"If you have a strong weapon/robot/fortress/vehicle it does not take an even stronger weapon/robot/fortress/vehicle to best it, it just takes and incompetent operator to bring it to its end." His words were not without truth, he had sifted through many complaints and inspected them all to find that his creations had only failed when they were mistreated, used with incorrect methods, or subjected to stresses over their predetermined limits.

He sighed and reacquainted himself with the oh so familiar loading bay, the expanse was alive with activity, Grunts filed back and forth with the equipment, crates were being sealed for transport, and trucks were unloading supplies. He remembered back when he sent in some forms requesting a more private facility to work in. Unfortunately 'Private facility' did not mean a workplace for one person...'Private facility' to the higher ups meant a facility full of raw Rocket recruits yet to get acquainted to the 'Lifestyle of evil' as they so eloquently put it.

He stood over the bustling grunts and surveyed the entire hanger. Up ahead near the entrance to the hanger he saw the target transport truck reverse into one of the docking bays of the hanger. Nearby Rocket Grunts dragged their legs to the next truck and began dragging the metal crates with no sense of urgency at all.

"Get moving! I want them in for inspection NOW!" Vince barked out orders and to his displeasure he saw the Grunts stiffen and move at a faster rate. "I want to inspect them undamaged! Now move quickly and efficiently! No Damages!"

* * *

Unfortunately for the man, one of the Grunts who was currently offloading a caged Ursaring accidentally floored the accelerator and made the perched cage fall onto the concrete, therefore releasing said Ursaring from its confines.

"Graahh!" The Ursaring let out a roar once it was freed. The Grunts scattered immediately already understanding that their basic assortment of Poochyena, Zubat, and Carvanha weren't suited for the raging normal type. One Grunt was all it took to get the others running.

"A-Abandon the base!" The frightened Grunts proceeded to stampede and flee.

'_Arceus, these idiots.' _The Scientist pushed against the flow of running Rocket members and proceeded to dial in some commands into his strange gauntlets. The metal gloves began to give off a faint hum and moments later the visible circuitry pathways on the gauntlets began to glow a soft amber. He took in a deep breath before voicing out a command for the facility.

"Begin observation!" With two words the hangar's cameras shifted to the Scientist's location and began recording...with two words the stampeding Grunts were brought to a standstill as if they too were ordered to observe...and with two words the hibernation pokemon found its new target.

"Graahh!" The rampaging normal type charged forward with a basic Tackle in mind, but Vince wasn't ready to be sent home in a full body cast so he quickly dodged. Since the Ursaring wasn't expecting a dodge it crashed the wall directly behind Vince. The dodge wasn't perfect so he was clipped in the shoulder and learned that if his shoulder was sore from a barely dodged hit he wouldn't be getting up after a direct hit.

'_Begin charging right gauntlet Focus Punch'_ With the mental command sent Vince prepared for a counterattack needed to be resolved quickly and he didn't want to let his subordinates get hurt even if they were incompetent.

'_Left gauntlet type change normal' _The amber glowing circuitry on the left gauntlet shifted to a soft white glow. What he was going to do was fairly similar to a situation in his past, just substitute the sparring partner with an angry Ursaring and substitute normal human punches with Poke-powered punches.

The Ursaring recovered quickly and Vince was already putting some distance between them for his plan to work.

'_Fake Out Combo'_ The left gauntlet glowed and white light washed over Vince and after the light had subsided there was now two Vinces, one that looked exactly like the original and another that also looked the same but was slightly transparent. The two scientists ran forward to the right and left sides of Ursaring and cocked their right gauntlets back.

"Graahh!" The Ursaring immediately disregarded the faded copy and went for the clear-cut one. With a well placed slash at Vince's torso the Ursaring's claws met, air? The clear-cut copy of Vince faded away and the Ursaring understood the mistake it made and soon heard the real Vince behind it.

"Haaah! Focus Punch!" Vince's right gauntlet met the normal type's face when it turned to meet the real threat and was immediately sent to the ground from the fighting type move.

'_That was a pretty good first run.'_ Vince brought his gauntlets to face level and gave a quick inspection of the gauntlets, _'This packed quite a strong punch, but then again the testing was premature and i wasn't able to get any of that Ursaring's statistics.'_ He tapped several sections of the gloves and the humming faded along with the glowing amber/white circuitry, matching the gunmetal gray scheme of the gauntlets.

The loading bay was silent as the onlookers saw the battle before them until the cheering began.

"Did you see that punch he threw?"

"That was awesome!"

"I knew i made the right choice at the bridge!"

"That scientist is no pushover that's for sure!"

"How'd he move like that?"

Vince just ignored the cheers and headed for one of the storage rooms, but not before remembering that the observation was still recording. He turned around and looked at one of the recording cameras.

"End observation, file 1, label: Normal and Fighting." With that over and done with Vince headed for that storage room and turned around yet again to send a final message lest the Grunts become even more incompetent.

"Get back to work!" The grunts shushed themselves up and gave crisp salutes before heading back to their workstations with quickness unseen before, obviously because of how he handled the rampaging Ursaring.

"Yes Sir!"

The man left the hanger and began to walk through the metal halls of the facility, and as soon as his presence faded two grunts failed to keep quiet.

"Psst, hey that was Vince?"

"Yeah, he leads the development team here in the facility."

"Whoa that guys was a scientist?"

"He_ is_ a scientist. Just remember to look professional whenever he passes, he does horrible things to us when we look incompetent."

"Now i feel sorry for those guys who were supposed to gather the new testing materials."

Both of the recruits shivered at the thought.

* * *

As he strode through the halls he removed his pin delicately with his metal gloves and stared at it as he walked on, _'What the __heck __happened to me?'_ Vince remembered back to when he was, 'A budding prodigy in both fighting and science', so said by his mentor in the martial arts field. He was no prodigy when he compared himself to his teacher so he had decided to focus on something he knew he could beat her in, _science_.

Was it the right choice? Was choosing science over the fighting arts really worth joining Team Rocket? Sure he was given free access to the Rocket research labs and given respect in the form of fear and power, but was it really worth denying himself the life of a trainer? His teacher was always talking about her other student's accomplishments such as winning badges and catching pokemon, she wasn't allowed to tell her students about Vince's accomplishments due to his affiliation with a certain hated group of poke-thieves.

Vince sighed, at least his teacher accepted his choice with no fanfare...well there was some fanfare but not on noticeable levels. A parting battle was all his teacher needed to show his determination and although he lost and was left bruised he was able to leave on a good note with some words.

'_I'll get better but not in the way you would expect! I might be able to fight on par with your pokemon!'_

He stopped at the thought with a unnoticeable smile until a Grunt bumped into his back. Vince quickly eliminated any trace of happiness from his face and turned to meet this rude interrupter.

"Watch where you're going you Scientist!" The Grunt rubbed his face and was immediately greeted with a pain in his back, courtesy of Vince.

"Shut the hell up you Grunt," The man had grabbed the Grunt by his uniform and pinned him up against the wall. The Grunt realized his mistake at yelling at someone stronger than himself when he remembered the battle with the Ursaring that took place not so long ago.

"I'm sorry! I d-didn't know it… was you, …Scientist…V-Vince!" The scientist Vince unceremoniously let go and let the Rocket Grunt drop to the floor with a thud. Vince gave a glare to the observing men and watched them scurry away in fear. Honestly was there any scientist with a fighter's body? How could they not notice him? They probably just look at the uniforms and not the person.

The scientist made his way into one of the inspection rooms and was greeted by two saluting Grunts and another scientist with an average build and glasses.

"So what do we have for today?" Vince looked at the scientist he remembered that the bespectacled man once worked with him on a joint project on creating new metal plating.

"It's better for you to see it. Follow me," Vince was guided toward a single cage and was angry before he got a look inside. It definitely wasn't better for him to see it.

"What is this!? ONE!? What the heck happened?" Vince knew that these Grunts were raw recruits, but this? He had thought that a squad of Grunts would be able to procure a suitable amount of subjects with each recruit armed with a set of Poochyena, Zubat, and Carvanha, but he had thought wrong.

"Well this little Mawile gave us a fight, she took out most of our Grunts and their pokemon. There was also that Ursaring that broke free but seeing as you already did some premature testing we hauled it to another section." The bespectacled scientist gestured to the cage. He quickly identified this Mawile as a female, his familiarity with pokemon gender was a necessity among other things, when he thought back to the battle he now realized that he fought a female Ursaring, if the length of its fur was anything to go by.

"What the?" When Vince looked inside of the cage he was angry at the state of the Mawile; she had various cuts, bruises, burns, and scratches among her body, she was tied at the ankles, wrists, and at her larger maw behind her. He saw her sleeping and guessed that the grunts had put her to sleep. This was not a prime subject for testing! She was not up to testing standards.

Vince ripped off a chunk of metal from the wall in anger, he wanted to vent badly and making the wall cry was a good option "I want it brought to my lab for my evaluation!" Vince then turned the to the weak scientist who was hiding behind a clipboard he had found, "Get to work! You aren't getting paid to oversee just one Pokemon!" Within seconds the room was emptied of the two Grunts and smaller scientist.

Vince walked over to the Mawile's cage and his angered expression shifted to a saddened one, "Why did you fight?" The large scientist reluctantly left the holding room, leaving a battered and sleeping Mawile in her cage. Sure he would've gladly carried her to his section, but there were regulations to follow before he could do anything.

* * *

At his private sector Vince processed the paperwork for using the Mawile for 'research purposes' but he was interrupted by a call from one of his close friends. He grabbed the lab phone on his desk.

"Howdy Vince! How's life as a Rocket?" The voice was feminine and cheery it was a definite plus to hear some happiness after all his time spent working for the rockets.

"Shut up…how many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Vince tapped his fingers impatiently, any other day he wouldn't be like this and would play catch up for an hour.

"Aww you're so mean!" She teased through the phone,typical, mean words didn't even put a dent in this girl's mood.

"Keeps me alive and keeps my pay high." Vince shrugged, well it was true, it pays for the food and more.

"So how's my former student faring? You know I can hire you," She's been going on and on about that every single time she calls and every time he would turn down the offer since being her student meant less research time for him.

Vince chuckled, "I'm doing fine…I just hate the, you know…" his mood dropped a bit after he remembered Mawile's condition.

"I understand…" His sadness must have reached her, "Well I'll call in a few days ok?" She knew what he had meant. There were some times where he would have to keep himself from voice out his apparent dislike of how Team Rocket treats pokemon. In Mawile's case the Grunts didn't even do a small once-over with a potion.

"Wait! Uh, you called me up just for that?" He was confused at his former mentor's call but paid it no heed.

"Yep! Bye-bye!" And with that the cheery voice clicked off. She knew when he needed alone time to rearrange his thoughts.

Vince let out a massive sigh, "Man…way too blunt…at least sugarcoat it so I don't feel like I wasted my time." He went back to his paperwork and a few raps on his door interrupted him.

"What in Arceus' name do you want!" He wanted to finish up the paperwork and these Grunts weren't helping him, not one bit.

The door slid open revealing two grunts flanking a metal cage, "Sir Vince! We brought you the specimen!" One of them handed Vince a clipboard with the forms for the subject.

"Good, just bring it in and I'll manage the rest." He took out a pen and filled out the necessary portions of the sheet and returned it back with the clipboard to the Grunt.

"B-But sir won't you need some assistance detaining the specimen if a problem emerges?" The young Grunt was clearly intimidated by the build of this so-called 'scientist' he was always led to believe that all scientists were stringy and weak.

Vince was irritated. "Are you new here?" the young Grunt looked around and pointed to himself, "Yeah YOU!"

"Y-Yes sir, I was transferred here a while back." Sometimes he should just label every grunt as a recruit in his mind since he has yet to see a competent grunt.

Vince sighed, he noticed he was sighing quite a bit today. "Though I may not have any pokemon…" Vince held out his glove, "…I have these gloves to help me. Now leave, I'm busy with this pile of forsaken forms!" The two Grunts made a hasty retreat after they shoved the cage inside.

"It never feels natural…" He muttered to himself. The muscled scientist made sure to properly lock his doors before he went to check up on the Mawile.

"This also never feels natural either…" He said as he saw Mawile sleep. "Why did I ever choose this job?" His gaze fell onto the Mawile's wounds, "Oh, yeah, _research..._" He sighed yet again. _'There's always a trade-off...Always. A. Trade. Off!'_ ()

"Hmm…" Vince looked around his personal lab; it was a moderate size, had precision machines for delicate repairs, glass cabinets filled with vials of chemicals, his work desk, his phone, and a second door which led to his lodging area. He went up to his lodging area and checked its condition; it was clean and organized, the kitchen was bare, the fridge was filled with coffee, his bed was plain, and his personal desk was stationed in front of a window which looked out to the sea.

He went back to the Mawile's cage and took off the lock. Normally one would expect Vince to fumble with the lock because of his metal gauntlets, but it wasn't normal gloves, his were a one of a kind prototype he had developed. The higher ups had high hopes for his multipurpose glove; it had high precision, flawless dexterity, strength, tools for first aid, and the ability to match the punch strength of a pokemon.

"Damn…they did a number on her…" Vince gently lifted the Mawile and cradled her in his arms. He placed her on his bed and began to work at the bindings. A small blade emerged from his index finger and he used it to cut away the bindings on her legs, wrists, and deadlier jaw.

"Should've studied pokemon anatomy…" He nearly abandoned the idea of doing the healing personally since he was no Nurse Joy. "I think I have those lying around." Vince crawled down pulled out an old cardboard box from under his bed and opened it.

"Been years…" He rummaged through his old gear; a rusty pokedex, dusty poke ball, aged region maps, and more. He stopped when he had found his old potions; he had originally wanted to do some experiments on it, but it had a more important duty to fulfill…something it was originally designed to do.

When Vince popped up, he was startled to see Mawile awake and two ruby-red eyes looking right at his face about _this _close apart.

"WAHH!" He stumbled backwards and knocked his head against the hard floor. He heard something he hadn't heard personally in years…laughter. It was so nice hearing genuine laughter and it brought a smile to his yellow and black Mawile giggled at Vince's misfortune and Vince shifted back into his 'angry' mode.

"What. Was. That?" Vince stood at his full height and glared down at the once laughing Mawile. He did that out of habit whenever anyone laughed at him, but now wasn't the best time to intimidate and he soon regretted that.

Vince had intended to quiet the Mawile down but to his embarrassment the giggling fit evolved into full-blown laughter. She had thrown her head back and laughed as hard as she could while rolling side to side with her arms cradling her gut.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he took in the sight before him. Alas, one can't deceive a pokemon labeled as a 'Deceiver Pokemon' as they already know the In's and outs of the art of deceiving.

He carried himself over to his bed and plopped down on his back and waited until the laughter died down. Vince had a deficit of laughter so he didn't mind one bit, he closed his eyes and brought his hands behind his head.

After a minute or so of laughter Vince felt a weight rest itself atop his body. He cracked an eye open to see ruby eyes scan his face with curiosity.

"nngh" Vince willed himself against the urge to jerk back at the lack of distance between both their faces. Thinking of a solution he broke the eye contact by bringing over one of his hands to rub Mawile's head, she closed her eyes at the approaching hand and a second later Vince felt her leaning into his moving palm.

Bringing his other hand over to keep the Mawile attached to his chest he sat up and then placed the Mawile onto the bed. She whined a bit when Vince's hand left but the disappointment was overtaken by curiosity as she watched him walk over to one of the nearby bookshelves. He turned around as if to sate her curiosity,

"Just sit still there. I'll heal you up and you'll end up as good as new." With that said he turned to continue to search the shelves, occasionally picking up cover-less books and riffling through the pages.

* * *

"_...Healing 101, doesn't seem too bad..." Vince retrieved a book on healing techniques he had picked up a year ago._

_Not even onto the second page a familiar reverberation echoed in the private quarters, "...What. Is. THIS?!" _

_...Well, it wasn't like professors didn't get to where they are by doing nothing..._

"_Arceus...how did i get into this mess?" He dragged one hand across his face in annoyance as he scribbled more notes with his remaining hand. _

"_At least it couldn't get any harder than this."_

_...Oh the irony..._

"_Time to put this into practice."_

_...Not a moment later..._

"_Hey! Stop laughing! And don't move! Wait! Don't bite that! "_

"_Ahhh! It burns! The potion! It burrnnnsss!"_

"_Mawile?"_

"_Oh don't you 'Mawile?' Me! That was all your doing!"_

"_Mawile!"_

"_H-Hey! stay in one spot will you?!"_

"_Gyahhh! The potion! It Still burrnnnsss!"_

_...His respect for a certain family of pinkettes rose considerably that day._

* * *

Those Grunts did a number on her, and indirectly did a number on Vince, if the bandages on his hands were anything to go by. Vince promised himself to punish them under the guise of 'failure to deliver specimen in good condition' he truly meant that, those guys were now in his sights.

Cotton balls, empty potion bottles, gauze strips and a stack of medical books were piled atop Vince's desk. It had took him over a few hours, but he had unexpectedly gotten it done, he had treated and healed Mawile back up to normal, now she just required a few more hours of rest. Apparently one can get exhausted from excessive laughter...and excessive yelling.

"Took me so much work to fix you up myself, you know?" Vince said as he softly rubbed the sleeping Mawile's head.

"I had to learn an entire medical guide on how to treat Mawiles…" He looked out at the window for a good view out to sea, "How exactly do those Nurse Joys do it? It would take a normal person a few weeks to learn how to treat just one species, not including their evolutions…" His respect for those pink nurses rose again at the thought of them having enough medical knowledge to fill the Rocket data stores. He pressed some buttons on his gloves and he removed his hands from the prototype glove.

Vince yawned; he was obviously tired from cramming his brain full of knowledge and treating a pokemon to the best of his abilities. He gently lifted the Mawile up and leaned down on his bed before resting Mawile's head on one of his outstretched arms. "Eh? Hey, that tickles!" He turned his head and saw Mawile hugging his forearm like a pillow while her large maw nibbled on Vince's hair.

Vince smiled at the sleeping figure, "Maybe I should quit and take up Greta's offer…"

He turned and saw his gloves and then smiled, "Looks like I can fight her pokemon myself…"

He reached out with his free hand and petted Mawile on her head, "I wonder if she'll want to come with me…"

"_Maw Ma wile…__**"**_ The Mawile tightened her grip on Vince, and he pulled a blanket over the two of them. He could've sworn that he had heard _'Yes i will...' _but his mind was already tired with all that happened today.

Seconds later Vince fell asleep for the first time in years with a smile on his face. It was a start, a fairly good start towards his re-entry to the Pokemon battle circuit.

* * *

Nice job One Shot!

One Shot Return!

Thank you for reading!

I just appreciate anyone who reads my works!

Leave yo reviews plz! Flamers will be ignored and doused with water...or preferably used to heat an oven to make Lava Cookies.


	2. Twoshot?

One Shot has evolved into a Two-Shot!

Two-Shot used Extra!

I own nothing! 'Cept my stories!

* * *

_'Morning already?'_ The beam of light made itself known to Vince and he shied away from the annoying photons.

"Ahh morning time" He sat up and felt a little dizzy at the effort.

"Huh?" His head felt lopsided and so did his vision, in fact, his whole head was tilted to his side supporting some unknown weight.

"H-hey you, Mawile, wake up." Apparently the jaw-like horns of Mawile were latched onto his head and was the source of his sloped vision.

_What?_ "Maw?" Mawile's slumber was disrupted and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before taking notice that she was dangling a foot above the bed. Her surprise turned to laughter when she was the annoyed look on Vince's face and the fact that she now knew the life of her jaw-like horns on her head.

He sighed and drooped his head, causing the Mawile to bounce a bit and making her laugh even harder. Though he honestly enjoyed laughter he wasn't so resistant against laughter at him. So he decided to face the Mawile and give her a glare. Alas, he forgot to take into consideration a little fact, Mawile would also turn with his as he also turned. He still got what he wanted, but unknowingly used a more painful method.

**Wham!**

_Gyah!_ "Maw!" Laughter couldn't really be heard when one's face was in full frontal contact with a wall...couldn't it? Nope.

Mawile's jaws let go of Vince's head and how she was sporting a large bump on her nose. Rubbing her bump she pouted at Vince and he didn't need to be so violent.

"Ah, sorry, didn't know you would also turn," He gave a sheepish smile and held up his hands, "...well I kind of forgot that little bit," Mawile pouted and lightly beat on his gut.

"I get it! I get it! I'm sorry?"

"Maw!" Another punch, though a little harder.

"Okay i'm sorry."

"Maw!" Yet another punch, but with more power.

"I'm sorry!"

_Finally!_ "Maw!" It took a few punches but she finally got out a sincere enough apology from him, she had her hands on her hips and nodded to herself, proud to have gotten what she wanted. The silence was broken when a grumble startled her.

"I guess we need to get some breakfast." With that done he got himself out of his bed and carried himself over to the showers after grabbing a new set of clothes and another lab coat in a closet full of the. Same. Exact. Lab. Coats.

After the door to the shower was shut Mawile looked down to her stomach and gave it a poke, and like Vince's stomach, hers also grumbled, but not as loudly. Yep, she was hungry and her stomach apparently agreed, but the bed was so warm! She didn't want to leave but she was also hungry, so she decided to stay in the bed until Vince came out of the water-smelling room.

She was a pretty dang good imitation of a lumpy Cascoon after she had wrapped herself up in the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

"A Casscoon?"

"Mmpgh!" A muffled sound escaped from the 'Cascoon'

"Nope, not a Casscoon."

_Ahh! Freedom!_ "Phwah! Mawile!" After a couple seconds of rolling away from the cocoon of sheets Mawile hopped hopped in front of Vince, ready to get some food.

"Where did you think you're going?"

_Say something? _"Ma-wile?" She held up her fist threatening him again with another poke-powered punch.

He sighed, this was going to be hard. He needed to maintain his 'no mercy' reputation. Wait. Mawile wasn't labeled the 'deceiver' pokemon for nothing, maybe Mawile needed to know of his image he had created.

"Hey, Mawile, if you're going to come and eat, then you have to know i'm a little similar to you, in a way."

"?" Mawile tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Sensing that he needed to explain more he continued on, "Just like how your species deceives others, i too have deceived others, and i plan on keeping up my reputation i have kept up all my life as a Scientist for Team Rocket."

Mawile cupped her elbow with a hand and brought her free hand to her chin in a thoughtful pose, seconds later she nodded and pointed to a spot on the floor as if wanting Vince to show his 'Team Rocket Image'

"Okay just let me grab my gauntlets." He proceeded to don his creation and was greeted with the feeling of a tight constriction around his fingers, hands, and wrists until the constricting feeling passed and could now feel what his gauntlets felt. It took some getting used to but after a while you get adjusted to having bulkier hands.

_Come on now! I'm hungry!_ "Mawile! Maw! Maw!" She gave a stop of her foot and crossed her arms.

"Ok already!" He stepped onto the 'designated inspection spot' and took in a deep breath before donning the same look he wears everyday. His feet were shoulder-width apart, his arms hung loosely at his sides, his hands were in a semi-fist-like shape, ready to tense into fists but not so loose that the fingers were extended, he stood tall and looked forward with a cold stare into the distance.

Mawile paced back and forth, around the back and past the front looking up and down Vince inspecting his personal non-mechanical creation of his. Vince's stance, to her, looked like a pokemon who was able to take a hit with little problem and return the strike tenfold.

In Vince's mind he was nervous, 'Is this what starters feel like?' if his facade met Mawile's standards then he was perfect. If it was good enough to fool people then he would be fine with that, it wasn't like his mask was supposed to be poke-proof.

_Look here!_ "Wile! Maw!" She waved her arms to get his attention and he complied. Vince's head didn't move an inch as only his eyes targeted Mawile with his cold indifferent stare. Mawile paced back and forth in front of Vince while watching his eyes follow her wherever she walked. She stopped before him and gave a glare of her own to see how Vince would react to an aggressor, heated glare met icy stare and Vince felt as if he was being scolded by his superior scientists like Dr. Nappa...or was it Nampa?

His nervousness was short-lived as Mawile pulled up a thumbs-up and a smile. Now he knew his 'Look' was foolproof to nearly anyone short of a mind reader or someone along those lines. He grinned as his doubts on his Rocket look' were washed away.

"Was it good?" Mawile nodded.

"Perfect?" Mawile went into her thinking pose and nodded again.

"Great, now let's go eat...wait." Vince stopped when he noticed he had only gotten his own look down, what about Mawile's?

"Can you make a look that matched my look?" She nodded and her look melded into a look of cold indifference, if Vince hadn't known her he would've tensed up and activated his gauntlets in anticipation for a fight.

"Wow." It was quite the impressive change from her cheerful and joking personality and that left him speechless for a second before his thoughts reorganized themselves, "No problems there."

The icy duo left Vince's quarters and journeyed out to the land where Grunts feed.

* * *

A few Grunts were milling about the cafeteria since it was breakfast time.

"Did'ja hear?" Grunt #1 said.

"'bout what?" Grunt # 2 said.

"Vince filed out an order for that rowdy Mawile that beat the retrieval team yesterday." Grunt # 1 said.

"So? What does that mean?" Grunt # 2 said.

"We don't know, this has never happened before." Grunt # 1 Said.

"So the Mawile is going to end up maltreated, lambasted, or dead?" Grunt # 3 said.

"Slow down there _Mr. Smart-Ass_, us two 'dumbos' here only got the word 'dead'" Grunt # 1 said while waving his hands dramatically.

"I'm no 'Smart Ass'" Smart-Ass Grunt retorted.

"I dun matter-" Grunt # 1 said.

"-Cuz it fit ya" Grunt # 2 chimed in.

The Grunts' verbal tousle was interrupted when Vince strode in with a heave of the double- doors.

"I'm still no Smar-ummmph!"

"Shhh!-"

"For some 'Smart-Ass' you sure are stupid to continue talking when Vince is here."

"mmmphmmm!"

* * *

Vince ignored the Grunts as he walked by them, he was too busy planning out how to deal with his trailing Mawile. He needed to get breakfast over and done with. Just grab the food. Eat. Beat a Grunt to assert control. And then Leave for his sector in the facility to file some new orders.

While Vince as busy planning out how to survive, Mawile was enjoying their walk through the cafeteria. This place was quite amazing after she got past the fact that this facility is what fed her captors. The cafeteria was expansive, tables were arranged into neat rows, the food at the end was plentiful, and one entire wall was exclusively made out of glass, giving anyone a great view of the ocean.

She snapped out of her stupor as she butted Vince and earned different looks; fear from the Grunts, and a realistic withering glare from Vince.

The murmurs quickly diminished when both Mawile and Vince broke eye contact and performed a dual glare at the onlookers.

For the most part they were greeted with more hushed whispers,

"See that?"

"Woah he tamed that one."

"Didn't he use a pokeball?"

"Nah he was confident with his fighting abilities."

"Arrogant is he?"

"Remember yesterday's incident?"

"Point taken, nevermind"

Mawile, with her back turned to the Grunts, was able to quiet down the talkers and make them shy away with an intimidating snap of her jaw-like horns.

* * *

Her eyes literally sparkled when Mawile saw the food up close, this was much much more than she could've ever gathered

even if she spent more time foraging. Her mouth watered as she inhaled the delightful aromas and nearly lost control over the situation. She gave Vince's leg a light punch to get his attention and then nodded her head at the food.

Understanding the small gesture Vince eyed the cafeteria for one of the clocks and found that it was only seconds before the morning bell rang, signifying the end of breakfast and the start of the new work shift.

The speakers rang and a female voice spoke, "Breakfast is over, please head toward your designated work areas."

In harsh contrast to the feminine voice, Vince yelled out, "Get moving!"

After the Grunts have left the floor Mawile whined and pointed at the food counters that were now covered with metal shutters.

"No problem." Vince walked over to one of the side panels and keyed in a few commands then the shutters retracted and freed the food to be eaten.

"Grab some food and meet me by the windows." He reached for a bowl and filled it with soup while Mawile sprinted towards the pyramid of berries on one of the counters.

'What's a window?' Mawile thought for a bit before giving her full attention to the berry mountain.

* * *

Vince ate his soup in a calm and orderly fashion while Mawile practically inhaled the pile of berries. After their breakfast Mawile stuck her face onto the glass window in an effort to understand what type of pokemon made these long-lasting Reflect panels.

* * *

With their meal time done and over with the two made their way to the scheduling area. There were some weird looks but those were silenced when Vince left one Grunt to tend with a sore arm and rear.

"I would like to request a form for temporary leave." Vince's order was unheard of and the Grunt was sure to ask some questions but the look Vince gave him gave no room for him to ask anything.

"Y-yes sir." The man quickly searched for said files before arranging it for Vince, "If i may ask, how long will you be on vacation?"

Vince internally counted up the number of vacation days he had gained over the years, "A year, give-or-take two months."

"Aren't you only given a few weeks of leave per year?"

"Though i do have quite a lot of weeks saved up that way, i have also earned a number of weeks because of my research and inventions. Anything else?"

"N-no sir. Here are your forms." The man quickly hid behind his files as Vince headed to an empty desk to fill these out.

* * *

With the bureaucracy all ready and tended to, the two headed to Vince's sector. All to do now was grab a sack and gather the necessities then leave, his own research team would basically be on auto-pilot while he's away and his sector would be open for more people during his leave.

Noticing an unused metal rod, Vince had a curious thought arise, _'i never tried to use a bindel...wonder if it's effective.'_ He picked up the rod and attached his bundle of necessities to a notch on the end of the rod. With an experimental lift or two later, he set the rod down on his shoulder and the bindel acted as a fixed see-saw; one hand holding on one end of the rod with the middle resting on his shoulder.

Now Vince was ready to leave...

* * *

...Unfortunately, tradition dictated whether or not one would leave.

"Yo Vince!" The Base Commander called out, "You know what happens when someone leaves for an extended amount of time, a battle!" The man grabbed three pokeballs and expanded them in his hand, "Now that you have a pokemon it's time for you to get the customary treatment that you oh-so-cleverly sidestepped since you had no pokemon to begin with!"

A cruel smirk found it's way on Vince's face, "Unfortunately for you I still own no pokemon, she came all on her own." He threw a thumb back at Mawile, "I have no doubt that you could've taken her on easily-" Mawile pouted at the lack of confidence Vince had for her, "-but fortunately for me-" Vince rolled his shoulders and activated his gauntlets, "-I'll be able to do a second unscheduled test for my creation!"

"Ha! You got lucky with that Ursaring, it was wild and untrained!" The commander tossed out all three of his pokemon. Three pokemon took their positions infront of the Base Commander, there was a Hitmonchan throwing out light jabs, a Skarmory scraping at the ground, and a Golem planted firmly on the ground.

"No rules eh?" Vince shook his hands to loosen them up for what's to come and Mawile stood at the sideline with a shocked look on her face. _'Wouldn't be smart to leave with bruises. Reflect right, Reflect left.'_ Two glass-like hexagonal panels hovered inches from Vince's forearms, closely resembling short shields.

"I'll maybe send them one by one...maybe. Hitmonchan, Go! Use Fire Punch!" Said Hitmonchan leaped forward form the line up with it's gloved hands blazing with flames.

'_Getting hit early on wouldn't work in the long run,' _Vince hastily rolled to the side to avoid the blazing fists. _'Need more panels, Reflect right, Reflect left' _His gloves' glow flickered a bit before producing two more hexagonal panels which shot backwards and took their place, inches above his shoulders at a sloped angle.

"Hitmonchan! Get back! Let's see what's he's planning on" Said pokemon nodded and sprang back, taking its spot on the line up with Skarmory and Golem.

_'Even better. One more set, Reflect right, Reflect left'_ With his final set done, the last two panels took their place each a foot from his right and left.

"Remember when i said i'll send them one by one?" While the overconfident commander was talking Vince, on the other hand, was already going through another set of moves._ 'Lock on left, Dynamic Punch right'_

"-I lied! Go Hitmonchan, Skarmory, Golem! Use Fire Punch, Steel Wing, and Rollout!" With their commands given, each pokemon set out to perform their respective moves.

It was time for Vince to speak confidently and not without reason, "A Rocket trying to out-lie a Rocket Scientist?"

Vince planted his feet in the path of the incoming pokemon, "Hah!"

He could barely hear a panicked cry from the sidelines but he needed to focus, "We aren't stupid, ever wonder why we are Scientists and you aren't?"

The pokemon still continued forward with their gloves/wings/body ready to strike, "It's because we use our brains!"

He set forth to begin his plan. Some say plans never survive first contact with the enemy...they should change the 'never' to 'almost never'.

'_This feels like cheating...not really, it's just a smart use of opportunity'_ Vince avoided Hitmonchan's punches by using two panels to deflect the punches by sloping them away from his person. He winced slightly at the heat but he quickly overcame the reaction.

With the first wave avoided Vince immediately called up his Reflect-shoulder-guards and doubled it up by moving one side's panel onto the other shoulder and targeted the incoming attack by Skarmory. He dropped down and pulled his shoulder up to dodge and deflect the remaining portion of the Steel Wing that could have given him a very sharp hair-cut.

The last and strongest wave was the rolling tank of rock, gravel, and earth. He made a quick recap of his current status: three decent panels, one destroyed panel from the Steel Wing, and two literally 'Half-baked' panels from the punches it deflected.

Time to take out that Golem.

Arranging the remaining panels in a pentagon without a center, Vince ran up to meet the Golem with his poke-powered punch.

"Dynamic Punch!" The Golem clashed against the panels which left Vince free to deliver his punch.

"What!" The Commander was shocked along with the other three conscious pokemon which would be: Hitmonchan, Skarmory, and Mawile. They were all gaping at the instant knockout and artful dodging/deflecting Vince had performed.

"Give up."

"Huh?"

"I said give up, i followed the base tradition and you and your pokemon know what would happen if your strongest was beaten so easily."

The man grumbled a bit about 'how Scientists in his day weren't strong enough to punch Golems' he heaved a sigh and recalled his pokemon, "Fine, i give. Have a nice vacation" The man headed back while ordering the crowd of Grunts to disperse and 'Get the hell to work' leaving Vince at the entrance before the doors leading outside with an angry Mawile.

_What were you doing! Humans can't take his like us! What if you got hit?!_ Fortunately for Mawile, her worried/angry rant full of bits and pieces of her species' name was understood on a vague level and, with a few well-placed punches and a whack with her jaw-like horns to the leg, was enough to make Vince apologize.

_Apologize! _"Maw!" Another whack.

"Sorry!" He hefted up Mawile and apologized for whatever he did wrong. Somewhere in the recesses of Vince's mind he was feeling a sense of deja vu.

* * *

She tilted her head to the side and thought hard. Though the two of them left and were looking forward to the sun-filled journey, they still had to go though a dark cave which would lead them to the nearest place where people lived. Currently Vince just chased an Aron through the caves and ended up finding an exit leading to a wooded clearing. A well placed Lock-on and Focus Punch combo did the trick and now Mawile stood nearby, examining the aftermath.

She weighed the pros and cons of Vince having another pokemon tagging along with Vince. With her eyes now closed she was able to imagine what would happen.

_In her head two imaginary figures popped up, herself and the Aron. Her imaginary self stood proudly next to the Aron with her hands at her hips. Yes! She was at least double its height, the imaginary Aron pouted and glared at a nearby rock. Her imaginary self smirked when the Aron tried tackling a rock and overshot and dug itself into the ground, meters from the intended target._

Yep, she was safe and knew she wouldn't be abandoned by Vince because of her skills. Eyes still closed she pumped her fist in the air and actually considered allowing the Aron to join...but some stray thought made its way to her visual imagination.

_The Aron glowed white and evolved into a Lairon and her imaginary self jumped back in surprise. The Lairon gave a roar and tackled a conveniently placed boulder, shattering it to pieces. _

_The Lairon grunted, threw its head back and smirked at her, at her! She wasn't going to give up! Just because it grew to her height dosen't mean it was better than her! She glared at the Lairon and took her spot next to another conveniently placed boulder. She drew in a deep breath and then jumped high into the air. Taking aim, Mawile brings down her toothed appendage hard and strong enough to also shatter the boulder._

Her imaginary self was panting at the exertion and managed to pull a smirk at the glaring Lairon, heck yeah! She crossed her arms and cracked a smile at her one up. Yeah, even if it evolved she would still shine and Vince would be happy. It would be a stretch but she didn't completely deny the potential teammate...until another unwanted stray thought wormed its way into her imaginary world.

_In her world she was still panting until she gulped at the sight of the Lairon evolving into a massive Aggron which stalked over to where she rested._

_She threw a weak glare at the towering figure and was blown back when the Aggron roared back. The Aggron turned and headed towards Vince who was suddenly in view._

_Mawile lifted her head to see the Aggron smirk at her before walking of into the distance with Vince by its side. No! She didn't want that Aggron to take her place by his side!_

_A simple imaginary idea had transformed into some sort of freakish daytime nightmare! She panicked and picked herself up. This nightmare was not going to happen, not on her watch!_

Her ruby red eyes snapped open and she saw Vince draw back his arm with his first and unused pokeball, ready to fulfill its role in capturing pokemon.

_No! _

"Maw! Mawile!" She made a mad dash at Vince.

Her sudden charge towards Vince was enough for him to give pause, it wasn't like taking a second-long break would prevent him from capturing the Aron, was it?

"Waah-OOGHUMPHRG!" His surprise was muffled instantly in a blur of yellow and black as Mawile threw herself onto his face.

"Ummpgh-!" Vince grunted as he felt Mawile push herself away from his face, he was too surprised and confused at the sudden action to realize he had let go of the pokeball.

_Gotcha!_

"Maw!-Wile!" Mawile stood before the fallen rusty pokeball with a look of accomplishment, she had gotten what she wanted. Now she looked back at the unconscious Aron and back to Vince's pokeball, she had to find a permanent solution to put an end to the possible nightmare-ish future.

Vince rolled over to his side before sitting upright to see where Mawile had gone. He soon saw her waving her arms trying to get his attention so he got up, dusted himself off and headed to her.

"Come on Mawile i have to catch that Aron before it wakes up." He knelt down and looked her in the eyes.

_No! _"Maw!" She shook her head quickly and earned a questioning look form Vince.

"I can't?" To his displeasure he saw her shake her head again and gesture for him to wait where he knelt. Mawile turned and slowly walked toward the fallen ball.

_Hmph! I'll be his first pokemon!_ She looked down at the ball and saw a future...a future of battling and fun with Vince! She picked up the pokeball with her hands and brought it to her face before tapping her nose to the pokeball.

Vince's eyes widened in surprise as Mawile let herself get caught in the pokeball's red light. Noticing the unmoving ball he got up and bent down to pick up the ball...before seeing a bright flash of red and feeling the ball flip open.

Boy...was his day full of surprises, both unpleasant and pleasant. He felt he had been thrown onto his back, again.

He attempted to bring his head forward to see what happened in front of him...until his forehead touched something. He blinked his eyes open to see Mawile's eyes staring at his, much closer than in is quarters.

He froze. His forehead was touching hers and he kept still as a rock.

_Yay!_ "Mawile!" She brought her face closer and nuzzled him. She was content with her choice and put her trust in Vince.

He sighed. It was unexpected but he wasn't disappointed at all. He actually preferred starting his journey with her. He didn't mind. Not. One. Bit.

The two laid there in silence, comfortable with just each other's presences. They were too busy enjoying themselves to notice the Aron shake itself awake and walk away from the clearing, content with the fact that it wasn't caught.

* * *

Getting up on one knee Vince placed Mawile to his side and reached for his fallen sack of necessities and slung it back on one shoulder.

"Up you go Mawile." Before he proceeded to stand up, Vince lifted and placed Mawile on his free shoulder, effectively acting as a counterbalance.

_Yay!_ "Mawile!" Apparently Vince's method of avoiding a lopsided hike was considered a light show of affection to Mawile and she scooted closer to his head.

_'Ah, more effective to center the masses, nice thinking Mawile.'_ Vince smiled lightly and nudged the sack closer to his neck.

Both turned to each other, both faces adorned a smile, yet one had a faint tinge of pink on it...

Ah, blissful ignorance, isn't it beautiful?

* * *

There's the extra! I made it when i had some free time to spend!


End file.
